My trip to Ikebukuro
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: My 3rd story yes it does matter read in order please they go to an after story, One day a girl goes on a trip to Ikebukuro meeting lots of people and having weird things happen to her. She experiences love and friendship, not to mention there is a love triangle. What will happen next in this fun exciting trip. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara or any of the shows, movies, or music.
1. Heading Out

It has been a long summer and I was always stuck baby-sitting my nephew and my little sister Annilise.

I hardly went to go hangout with a friend or do something, most of the time I sat at home singing, drawing, and cooking every once in a while I would play on the computer or watch TV.

One day I was outside, it was somewhat cool out and it looked like it was about to rain. 'I hope it rains' I thought I loved the rain. I went inside and looked at the calendar, two more weeks till school starts. 'Great,' I thought 'I did nothing really this whole summer and it's already almost over.'

I went to my room and relaxed for a bit, I heard the front door open and close. I went to see who it was; it was my mom and dad. Today was my niece first birthday so they had streamers, cake, and ice cream along with plenty of other things.

We had a nice day and celebrated for a while, 'I wish I could go somewhere that I really wanted to go for my birthday' I thought. I already asked my parents if I could go to Ikebukuro, Japan for my birthday and the rest of the summer, but they said we didn't have enough money.

The party just finished and I was drawing, and playing with my rodents in my room.

I heard a knock on the door and said "Come in." It was my mom and dad. "Hey Raven me and your dad did some talking and well we found the money for you to go to Ikebukuro."

I just stood there for a second. Did they really just say that "You're not messing with me are you?" I asked confused. "No were not your flight leaves tomorrow." My dad said.

They handed me a suit case and said "We've got your ticket and flight booked. We also found you a place to stay." They said as I was packing my bag. "Thanks so much." I said.

I woke up and it was nine in the morning. I sat there for a second then remembered what I was doing today.

I got up and got dressed and finished packing my bag. I grabbed my mp3 and my sketch book and packed them to, and decided to bring my guitar with me. My flight was going to leave in about an hour and it takes forty five minutes to get to the airport.

I left for the airport and was thinking about how it would be there. I heard there were lots of gangs, a headless rider, and about some people you don't want to mess with.

I don't remember their names but I knew that if I saw them I might wanna be careful. I got to the airport and looked for my flight. I was walking around for about five minutes then found my flight.

I got on and found my seat, then put my bag up. I was sitting there listening to music then the next thing I know my eyes got heavy and fell asleep. I woke up to find myself just arriving at Ikebukuro.

I got my bag and guitar headed out of the plane, and reached my hand into a pocket pulling out a piece of paper. I looked at it and read the apartment building.

I was looking when I passed a guy about 6'4, white hair, dark skin, grey eyes, looked Russian, wearing a Russian sushi outfit. He saw me and said "Hello would you like some sushi. It good."

"No thank you maybe some other time." I said shyly looking at the ground and bowing.

I have been looking for an hour now and still couldn't find my apartment room. I sat down at a park bench and saw a big fountain, and I walked over to the fountain and sat down at the ledge and put my hand in the water playing with it.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around, there was a boy standing there about 5'5, dirty blond hair that was kinda long, chocolate brown eye, looked to be about fifteen, wearing a white hoody, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hello there miss you look beautiful in that." I looked down.

I was wearing a gray hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, jean caprices, a black shirt with Adventure time zombies, my black and mint green sandals with spikes, a choker with silver beads and in the middle was a silver dragon, two piercing the first black skulls and the second where silver studs, a cameo bracelet with a white skull on it and a silver skull ring, had a black cat tail, a black skelanimals that was a bunny, blue eyes with a hint of silver, blond hair the bangs went to my collar bone and the rest was short, 5'4, glasses, and listening to music with one head phone in.

"Really is that the best pickup line you have? If so you'll have to try harder next time." I said. "Aww how mean and hear I thought you were going to be fun." Just the tone he said it in and how he was treating me was pissing me off.

"You want me to show you fun fine then." I said. I picked up my luggage with one hand and threw it at his face with ease, it hit him right in the face and he fell on the floor.

The next thing I know I snap out of being mad and look around, everyone was looking at me amazed then looked away. 'Oh crap. I forgot to not do this.' I thought, it's been so long sense I've been out without someone around.

When I have a friend or family I usually don't get into fights, but without anyone here I just forgot.


	2. Who's She?

**Hey It's me Animelover1001 I didn't really wanna post this story, but one of my friends said I should so if you want me to keep writing this story please tell me and I'll continue it Thanks.**

I was still standing there and decided to go see if the kid was alright. "I'm sorry dude are you ok?" I asked lifting him up.

"Wow I'm surprised to see such a delicate looking flower do that." He said. "Ya sorry when I get mad I tend to do that." I said.

'I don't look delicate at all' I thought. The thing is I don't want to look scary either I just kinda like darker clothes is all but people think I'm either emo or a wanna be. When in truth I just like dark colors and it's me.

"You know who you remind me of?" The boy said. "Who?" I asked.

"This guy named Shizuo Hewijima. Oh by the way never piss him off, also I'm Masaomi Kida." He said. "Oh I'm Raven Akahana." I said. "Sorry for the whole bag thing."

"Oh it's no problem sorry I made you mad." Masaomi said. I reached my hand into my pocket again and felt the paper "Oh ya do you know where this is." I asked handing him the piece of paper. "Ya I'll show you where." He said.

We started walking to my apartment and he was still trying to hit on me. I was surprised because no one has ever really talked to me let alone like me, the only thing I had was one best friend Sarina, and my family.

'Oh no I forgot to tell Sarina that I'm here.' I thought. I pulled out my phone and texted her real fast then put my phone back. I then looked up to see a few other people in a van, and then Masaomi stopped.

"Hey look who it is. What's up guys?" He said. "Hey who's this." A girl with dark brown shoulder length bangs and short hair in the back, dark brown eyes, with a black cap, a black dress that went past her knees and black shoes.

"Oh this is Raven Akahana. She just arrived here, Raven this is Erika." Masaomi said. "Don't be bugging the poor girl." A boy with a black beanie, a green blue jacket, kakis, black hair and, dark brown eyes said.

"This hears is Kyohei." Masaomi said pointing to him. I saw a boy with light brown hair, a blue hoodie, a backpack, black pants, and brown shoes walk into the van with manga.

I looked over to see which manga he had; it was one of my favorite one's called Psyren. He had all fifteen volumes in the car "Dude where did you get all of those I love that manga." I said.

Erika and the boy looked over at me "Hey Walker did you hear that she likes manga." Erika said facing the boy. "I sure did." Walker said exited walking up to me. "How long have you been into manga?" Walker asked.

"About three four years." I said. "Shut up and get in the van we have things to do you two." A boy with brown hair, chocolate eyes, a white shirt with a brown vest thing, blue jeans and cowboy boots said.

"Aww Saburo you're so mean." Erika said. I was about to throw something at her for acting like a whine little baby, but before I could Masaomi calmed me down. "Let's go, and don't scratch my car." Saburo said.

They all got into the car and left, then me and Masaomi continued walking. "Were about half way there." Masaomi said. "Dude how far is this apartment?" I asked.

"Well about half an hour from the park." He replied. I saw an ice cream shop and I had some money that I earned from babysitting so I decided to get some ice cream.

"Hey I'll be back in a sec." I said. I headed over and it turns out they had my favorite ice cream, mint chocolate chip. I grabbed two scoops on a big chocolate waffle cone and headed back over to Masaomi.

We walked for a little bit more when he saw a couple that I guess he knew. The girl had black hair that went to her chin, brown-ish red eyes, and was wearing a pink dress, with a brown shall.

The boy had short black hair, blue silver eyes, a green and white jacket, with jeans. "Hello Anri, Mikado." Masaomi said. We were behind them when he said it so they both jumped a little, and for a second I thought I saw something come out of the girls' sleeve.

They both turned around to see Masaomi and me. "Oh hello." The boy said.

"What did you do this time Masaomi?" the boy asked. "I don't know what you're talking about I'm just showing this lovely lady to her apartment." Masaomi said. "Hello I'm Anri Sonohara." The girl said to me while the boys were talking.

"Hey I'm Raven Akahana." I replied quietly. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself sorry I'm Mikado ryugamine." The boy said. After they introduced there self's we all started walking to my apartment, Anri and Mikado said they would join us and I guess Mikado didn't trust him alone with me.


	3. Trouble and Help

It has been about five minutes sense Anri and Mikado joined us when all the sudden I heard someone yell. It sounded like they said "Izaya?" I said out loud.

"Oh shit, its Izaya and Shizuo." Masaomi said. "Who's Izaya?" I asked. "You should stay away from him." Anri said. "Ya he's someone you don't want to mess with." Masaomi said looking upset.

I then saw a vending machine go up in the air with another loud Izaya. The next thing I know I saw a man about 5'9, kinda long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, a black jacket with brown fake fur, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes pass us.

"Who was that?" I asked. "Oh crap now he knows you're here and is going to want to meet you, whatever you do stay away from him." Masaomi said.

Then I saw a man about 6'1, blond hair, sunglasses, brown gold eyes that I could barely see, and a bar tenders outfit. "That's Shizuo Hewijima the strongest man in Ikebukuro." Mikado said.

I've heard of him but I thought he was just made up, but I guess not. We just ignored the two and continued walking and it was silent. "I've heard about Shizuo Hewijima and about the boy he always fights Izaya Orihara. Is that who that boy wearing black was?" I asked.

"Yes and never get in-between a fight with them." Masaomi said.

We finally got to my building then I said goodbye to all three of them. I walked inside and headed to my floor and apartment. I went inside to find some furniture in it, two couches, a TV, and in my bedroom I found a bed and a dresser.

'Wow this place is pretty big for one person.' I thought. I unpacked my bag and finished within five minutes; I grabbed my sketch book and mp3 and headed out to the living room to watch TV.

I realized that I was hungry and the last thing I ate was earlier on the plane, I went out to the kitchen to see if I had anything. It was empty except for the pots and pans, I then decided to go to the market across the street and get a few things.

I put my shoes back on and headed out. I went in the super market and picked a few microwave meals, and some ingredients for brownies and for chicken. Sense I was always baby-sitting I learned how to make food; I went to the casher and paid for all the stuff.

I headed back outside with my bags and found a few people standing outside the door with weapons and were wearing some form of yellow. 'Oh crap this is the yellow scarves gang I read about' I thought.

I quickly, but quietly headed back to my apartment and thankfully they didn't see me. I got home and put all of the food and decided to just make a microwave meal then go take a walk to the park.

I ate then headed out the apartment with my guitar, as I was locking the door I heard my neighbor's door open.

I looked to see a man wearing a doctors coat, had long black hair, and dark blue eyes talking to a women it looked like wearing a black riding suit, a yellow and blue helmet with ears on it, and black gloves typing on her phone to replied to him.

I decided to go over and say hi to them sense they seemed to be my only neighbors'. The girl heard me walking and looked over "What are you looking at Celty?" the man asked looking over at me also.

"Oh sorry I just figured I would say hi." I said quietly, I'm shy around new people. "Hello I'm Celty Sturluson." The woman typed. "Hi I'm Raven Akahana." I said. Celty then elbowed the man in the ribs to get him to say something.

"Oh hello I'm Shinra Kishitani." The man said. "I have to go sorry I can't stay longer." Celty typed. "No its ok." I said. "Bye Celty. Well would you like to come in for tea?" Shinra said.

"Oh no thank you I just wanted to say hello is all." I said then went on my way to the park.

I was now outside and the yellow scarves still hadn't left, I went quickly and quietly but they caught me. "Hey what's a pretty little girl like you going this late?" One of the members said.

I just ignored him and kept walking "It's not nice to ignore people." Another member said. He stepped in front of me and one of his friends grabbed my arm. I put my guitar down and was getting really pissed at this point.

"Hey we should have some fun with her." Another guy said. Then the one in front of me pinned me to the wall next to my guitar and tried to kiss me. "Oh really is that how you want it to be well fine." I said.

I grabbed the guy trying to kiss me and threw him into his buddy that had my arm earlier. The next one came at me with a knife and I moved swiftly but managed to get a big gash in my arm.

I screamed in pain, but was still fighting first it was the guy that cut me when his two buddies got up and each grabbed an arm.

I kept fighting them when even more of them came around the corner. It took about seven eight guys to hold me down "Well sense that's how you want to be we will just finish you here." The guy from earlier said.

"What do you think you're doing to that poor innocent sweet girl?" A boy said. I looked to see none other than Izaya Orihara standing right in front of me. 'Oh crap' I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to him, but there he was fighting all of the guys that attacked me.

He took down all ten guys and they were all on the floor unconscious, I looked around then got up. I noticed there was a lot of blood coming out of my arm and that I needed to bandage it up, only problem is I don't have a kit or enough money to buy one or go to the doctors.

"Are you ok Raven Akahana." Izaya said. "How do you know who I am? I haven't even meet you or talked to you." I said.

"Oh I just know my way around and by the look on your face I guess you already know who I am?" He said. "Yes I do your-" I was then cut off by a loud "Izaya." I looked behind me to see a vending machine being thrown this way.

"Well hello Shizu-chan." Izaya said. "I said don't call me that!" The man yelled. The vending machine was about to hit me in the head when I quickly moved out of the way, the man that threw it was Shizuo Hewijima. "Watch were your throwing that thing you idiot." I screamed.

"Stay out of it!" Shizuo yelled. I just ignored it, grabbed my guitar and went to my apartment to see if I could find anything to bandage up my wound.


	4. Pissed

I just got in my apartment and put my guitar down, I then heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Shinra standing there "Are you ok I saw what happened down there." He said.

"Yes I'm fine." I said lying and putting my arm almost behind me and holding my sleeve of my jacket up. He looked over to my arm and saw the blood dripping "Here let me patch that up for you." He said.

"No I can't let you do that I don't have money to pay a doctor." I said. I spent most of my money buying me food that I needed for the next two weeks. "It's ok you don't have to pay me." He said as he grabbed my arm looking at it.

I squealed a bit at the pain of it all "It's pretty deep you're going to need stiches." He said. He grabbed my hand and brought me to his apartment. "Sit here." He said pointing to the couch.

He left for another minute, when he walked in again he had a cup of water, medicine, and a big kit. "Here take this," He said passing me a pill and the water. "It should help the pain." He was about half way through stitching it and it has been a really long day for me and I drifted off to sleep.

I thought about Shizuo and Izaya and all the people I meet today. I woke up and didn't know how long I have been out for, I looked at my arm and it was completely stitched and bandaged.

I looked at it for a minute then heard a familiar voice say "So your awake." I looked to see Shinra stitching up "Shizuo?" I said. "Huu." The blond man said. "Sorry I didn't wake you Raven I just thought I should let you sleep," Shinra said.

"It's good to see you're awake thought." I sat there for a minute and got up, I got really dizzy all of the sudden and fell back onto the couch. "What the hell?" I said. "Oh it's an effect of the medicine." Shinra said. "How long will it last?" I asked.

"About another half hour." He said. 'Great,' I thought 'just great I'm now stuck in the same room as that asshole who tried to hit me with a vending machine.' "Oh Raven have you meet Shizuo yet." He said.

"No, but I already heard enough about him not to mention he almost hit me with a vending machine." I said really pissed off. "Great start." Shinra said.

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot, if I didn't move he would have killed me!" I yelled punching Shinra with my good hand on the top of his head. "Ow, ow ok I get it sorry." Shinra said touching his head after I just punched him.

"What the hell are you talking about I don't even remember you." Shizuo said. "I was the one with Izaya Orihara outside earlier!" I yelled. "Oh now I remember." He said.

"Really that's all you can say god." I was now really pissed off. I sat there for a bit and my half an hour was up. "I'm leaving now." I said standing up being perfectly fine. "Wait." Shinra said.

"What do you want." I said looking behind me glaring at him. "Why don't you stay here the night so I can make sure you're ok, same goes for you Shizuo?" He said. "Fine at least let me go get a few things." I said. "Ok make sure you come back." He said.

I walked over to my apartment and into my room.

I took off all my jewelry and changed into my pajamas, which for me was a light blue tank top that said rock your dreams in cursive and had strawberries and the o in your was a white skull, and black PE short from finishing ninth grade.

I was careful changing and grabbed my mp3 heading back to Shinra's apartment, I wasn't too happy having to be in the same room let alone apartment for the night.

I got back inside the apartment and went to my seat, I sat back down and I was right by the window.

It was dark and there were lots of starts. I grabbed my phone on the way out to and forgot to look at it, it was twelve thirteen, I then put in a head phone and I looked back to the window.

I looked at the moon and the stars for a while then felt something on me. I looked to see Shizuo passing me a blanket "Thanks." I said, but was still unhappy about him. I looked back at the stars and fell asleep.

I woke up due to my phone and looked around for a second, Shizuo was up and looked over at me. I picked up my phone to see who it was, unknown number, that's what it read.

"Hello." I said answering my phone. "Hello Raven it's Izaya about earlier sorry I didn't get to fully introduce myself. Tell you what at eleven meet me at the top of that building we were by." Izaya said.

"No Izaya I don't want anything to do with you." I said. Shizuo came over to me and grabbed my phone and hung up on Izaya.

"Go back to bed you need rest." He said. "Fine." I said taking back my phone, I looked at the time real fast and it was only three in the morning. I put my phone down and laid back down, falling asleep in seconds.

I woke up again and it was already bright out, I looked at my phone to see it was nine thirty. Shinra then came out and went over to me. "How's your arm?" He asked picking up my arm and feeling it.

I whimpered a bit, but not all that much and replied "It doesn't really hurt." "Wow you're really tough for a girl." Shinra said. "What's that supposed to mean." I said punching him again.

"Nothing I was just saying." He replied. "How old are you anyway?" Shinra asked. "You creep." I said. "No I was just wondering because you look like you're in high school still." He said.

"Ya I'm in high school. Once school starts back up again I'm going to be a tenth grader and I'm going to be turning fifteen in a few days." I said. "Wow I didn't expect you to be that young." Shinra said.

"Where are you from?" he asked. "America." I replied. "Really, I would have never expected that." Shinra said.


	5. Knowing the Truth

We talked a little longer then ate breakfast that Celty made for us, the thing is she was still wearing her helmet. 'Wait I think I heard about someone in her description, the black headless rider.' I though.

"Hey Celty can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure what is it?" She typed. "Are you the black headless rider by any chance?" I asked hopingly. "Yes I am, promise you won't freak out if I show you?" She asked.

"Dude I've almost been raped by some of the yellow scarves and was stabbed with a blade I'm pretty sure I can handle it." I said trying to reassure her. Shinra and her laughed while Shizuo just kept eating, Celty reached for her helmet and pulled it off.

There I saw she had no head all that was there was black fog coming out of her neck. "Cool." I said. "You're not scared or creeped out by it not even a little?" She asked. "No, but you know what's really scary?" I asked.

"And what's that?" Shinra asked. "Baby-sitting my nephew and little sister. Now that's scary you never know what they're going to do, not to mention a pain." I said, as we all laughed except Shizuo.

"Dude you ok." I said. He got up put his plate in the sink then went to the couch. I looked at my phone and it was a ten forty-five. I put my plate up and said

"I'm going to see you guys later I have something to take care of." I said leaving to my apartment.

I got to my apartment and changed into my regular clothes trying to decide if I would meet Izaya or not. I was worried he might try to hurt me but seeing as how he saved me yesterday I don't think I have to worry about that.

I figured I would meet him and if he pisses me off I'll beat him up so he will never mess with me again, but what about my arm.

Shinra said that I can't do anything for three weeks to a month; I also need to make sure it gets healed before that time because I have to go home and if my parents see this they're going to flip.

I finished getting ready and headed to the top of the building. I got there to see Izaya standing there. "What did you want?" I asked clearly unhappy. "I just wanted to meet you." He said.

"Why the hell do you care about someone like me?" I asked even more pissed. "Because I love all my humans and you are the most exquisite one." He said laughing. I was beyond pissed now and said "You're a sick bastardy."

I chased over to him and went to go hit him with my good arm. He blocked and I punched a wall. "Heh that didn't even hurt you moron." I said running after him again.

Right before I could punch him I was stopped, I looked to see Shizuo holding my good arm stopping me from hitting Izaya. "What the hell are you doing this is between me and him!" I yelled at Shizuo.

"You're going to hurt your arm go back to your apartment." He said. "Ya and why should I listen to you." I said. "Go back to you apartment." He said glaring at me. "That doesn't work on me." I said glaring back.

He let go of my arm and looked up, but Izaya wasn't there anymore, guess he left.

Shizuo grabbed my arm again and dragged me to my apartment; he opened my door and put me on the couch. "Stay there." He said as he left the apartment, not coming back.

"Grrr I hate him." I said out loud. I went and grabbed my sketch book, and tried to think of something to draw. I was happy that the yellow scarves didn't cut my right arm, but hated that they hurt me.

'I'll get them back later.' I thought sense I couldn't think of anything to draw I just watched some TV. I was tired after everything that happened today and the couch was really comfy and I fell asleep.

I woke up to my phone saying that I had a new message I checked it, it was my friend Sarina. "Hey Raven how's it going." Is what it read, me and her texted each other for a bit then I heard a knock on my door.

I went and opened it to find Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri. "Hey Raven you wanna go hangout." Masaomi said. "Hmm sure." I said. I remembered what Shizuo said and just ignored it going to hang out with my new friends.

We walked around for a bit then Anri asked me something "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh that ehh it's nothing really." I looked over at Masaomi who looked distracted.

"Hey you ok." I asked nudging him. "Hu ya I'm fine." He said kinda down then said "Hey Raven we should make this a double date, me and you , and Anri and Mikado." With a laugh.

"What umm uhh." Mikado said clearly embarrassed I looked over at Anri who was turning pink also. "Come on like I would ever go on a date with you, also quit making fun of Mikado and Anri." I said kinda pissed.

I knew he could tell because he shrunk back a little then said "Ok, ok I get it." I looked at him and noticed some yellow sticking out of his jacket and it wasn't a shirt, it looked like a bandana.

I knew something had to be going on, but I didn't bother questioning it. We got to the park and just hung out for a bit talking and having fun, when some yellow scarves members came up to us.

"Hey it's that girl from yesterday." It was the guy who gave me the cut on my arm that said that, and he was with his two little buddies. "What did you not get beat up enough yesterday." I said.

Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi ran up to me, and tried to help me. I looked over at Anri and she had the blade from yesterday in her sleeve again, Mikado looked like he didn't know what he was doing and Masaomi stood in front of me.

"Hey guys back off ok." Masaomi said. They stopped and looked over at me then said "Sorry boss no can do that's the girl that beat us up yesterday." I looked over at him confused then Masaomi.

"Way to go you idiots you just told my friends about me." He said. "You're the yellow scarves leader?" Mikado asked.

"Ya I've been trying to get them to stop the yellow scarves, but these idiots won't give up and they seem to only listen to me." He said. "Oh that explains a bit, I guess." I said.

I stood there a little shocked, but I wasn't that surprised being in this town for only two days and I've already seen a lot. "Move or we will hurt you." The yellow scarves member said.

"No I'm not going to let you hurt my friend." Masaomi said. "Fine then we'll take care of you guys too." The member said. He whistled and five more guys came out, three pinned Masaomi, one took Mikado sense he wasn't strong, and two took Anri.

"Ok so you wanna fight me go ahead even without this hand I could beat you." I said lifting my bad arm up.

They all charged at me and I punched the one that cut me then I head bonked one of the other one. The last guy was standing there, when he suddenly flipped out and ran towards me just to run behind me.

I looked behind me to see Shizuo standing there. "God are you just following me now." I said. Shizuo punched the guy then said "Shut up, I wouldn't have to watch you if you weren't so carless." He said, and then all the guys saw him and ran away.

Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri were all ok. I was starting to bleed again along with Shizuo. Shizuo got a bullet through his chest yesterday and had it stitched. "Crap we should go back to Shinra." I said.

"Ya lets go." Shizuo said. I went up to my friends and said "Sorry but I have to go." "Ok I guess we'll see you later." Said Mikado. I waved goodbye as me and Shizuo headed back to Shinra's.


	6. Shizuo and Izaya

**Hey guys thanks for reading this I wasn't expecting this many people to read it and I'm happy you are, now I hope your paying attention because this is when things get interesting. After this i only have about five more updates sorry if the story is kinda short. I'm planning on making other stories and posting them also, then after those i have one big after story with the four combined so i'm gonna keep working on those hope you like them. Laters.**

It was just me and Shizuo and it was quite. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday and earlier." Shizuo said. I looked over at him and he was blushing? I was confused by this. 'Why is Shizuo blushing?' I thought.

I just thought I was imagining things and kept walking. "Na it's ok sorry for not listening to you and getting in trouble." I said. After that we arrived back at the apartment and headed inside.

Shizuo knocked on Shinra's door, after a minute Celty opened the door and saw blood coming from me and Shizuo. "Come in." she typed as she opened the door and we walked in.

She walked into a room and a minute later Shinra came out. "What were you two doing, I asked you to not do one thing and you go and do it. Honestly what am I going to do with you two." Shinra said.

"For one you can patch us up, two you can shut up before you piss me off." I said. "Ok come sit at the couch." Shinra said.

It took a while to fix us both he did Shizuo first sense it was more dangerous in his condition then me. He gave me some medicine again, I thought there was no point in giving me it but he said that I had to take it.

I fell asleep before Shinra started fixing my arm. I woke up to him bandaging it felling some pain, I growled a bit in pain "Are you ok?" Shizuo asked. I looked over to see him sitting right next to me, "Ya I'm fine just hurts a bit." I said.

I then looked at my right hand to see Shizuo holding my hand; I guess it was to reassure me. "This time to make sure it stays fine I'm putting on a thick cast on your arm ok?" Shinra said.

"Fine, can you make it a light blue though?" I asked "Sure." He said. He finished putting on the cast within a minute I lifted it up and it felt kinda heave not to mention hard to grip stuff.

"Hey Shizuo pass me that sharpie." Shinra said. Shizuo gave Shinra the sharpie then he took off the cap, he put the sharpie to my cast and put something on it. It read "Hope you do well ~Shinra."

"Thanks." I said. Shizuo gripped my hand then let go reaching for the sharpie. He grabbed my left hand and signed my cast that said "Be careful and safe, Shizuo." I looked at him after I read it and he just looked away and put the sharpie up.

"Thanks Shizuo." I said with a smile. I then looked at Shizuo who also smiled; I think that was the first time I saw him smile.

The medicine wearied off and I went to my apartment, It was only three in the afternoon so I decided to draw for a bit. I grabbed my mp3 and guitar to just in case, I decided to draw anime people sense I couldn't think of anything else to draw.

I put in my headphones and started drawling, when one of my favorite songs came on called my wish. I closed my eyes and blocked out any noises besides the music and sang with it.

I finished the song and opened my eyes sat there for a second, then got my sketch book and started drawling again. I heard a foot step and took out an earphone and looked up.

I saw Shizuo standing there with a happy look or at least in his eyes he did. "You sound really good." Said Shizuo. "Really thanks." I said looking back down and drawing. "Oh did you want something?" I asked a minute later.

"No I just got bored." Shizuo said sitting down next to me. "Ok well did you wanna watch some TV?" I asked. "Sure." Shizuo replied. I put down my sketch book and put away my mp3 and turned on the TV.

I couldn't find anything good to watch, and then I remembered that I brought some movies with me just in case. I put in one of my favorite movies called Spirited Away, I got up and made some popcorn that I bought and we watched the movie together.

We finished watching the movie and I looked over at Shizuo I guess he fell asleep. I got up to go get him a blanket when I felt something grab my arm; I looked to see Shizuo grabbing my good arm.

He pulled me down to where I was laying on his chest and he was hugging me. I looked up at him and he was still perfectly asleep then he said "Raven." I was confused if he was dreaming or awake.

I poked him and started blushing then said "Oi Shizuo you awake." He then woke up and felt me poking his face and looked down. He saw that I was in his arms and let go real fast.

I looked at him and he was blushing then said "Sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said. "It's ok." I replied. His phone then rang and he answered it. "Hello." Shizuo said.

I could hear the guy on the phone as well. "Shizuo I need you to come help me." The man said. "Fine I'll be there in a few Tom." Shizuo replied. "I have to go." Shizuo said as he headed for the door. "Ok laters." I replied picking up my sketch book.

Shizuo just left when I heard my phone go off, I looked and it said Izaya. After the last time I figured I would put him in my phone so next time he calls I know. "What do you want Izaya." I said, but couldn't keep the rage out of my voice. "Hello Raven," Izaya replied.

"Would you like to go on a date?" "No I don't want anything to do with you besides beat you up." I said. "Just one date and I will leave you alone." Izaya said. My stomach then growled, "Where did you have in mind." I said, but was still unhappy.

"I was thinking a nice place like the Russian sushi place." He said. I don't really like sushi, but it's worth a try "Fine," I said. "When did you wanna meet?" I asked.

"Meet me there in an hour." He said then hung up. I got around and didn't wear anything fancy just the usual clothes, then headed out.


	7. Family Meetings

I got there and Izaya was standing out in the front. "Ah Raven you made it." Izaya said. "Ya your just lucky I decided to come." I said. We went inside and sat down in a room with a table and sliding doors.

'Oh crap,' I thought 'What is he planning on doing. I swear if he tries anything I'm gonna kill him' we talked for a bit and he was actually pretty cool when he's not saying he loves all humans, and so on.

We finished the date I was kinda happy because I was tired, but I found him kinda cool. Izaya said he wanted to walk me to my apartment, but I said I could do it on my own.

We now stood in front of the Russian sushi place, and said our goodbyes when Izaya said "Raven, I love you." 'Oh crap what do I say' I thought.

I stood there then said "I'm not sure what to say I think I might love someone else." I said thinking of Shizuo.

I got to my apartment and changed into more comfortable clothes, I went to my living room to watch a movie and relax. It was already eleven and dark out, I then put in a comedy movie called Bruce almighty.

I was about half way through the movie then fell asleep. I heard my front door open, but was too lazy and tired still to look who it was. I heard a bunch of shuffling sound and then my room door open, after a minute I heard the door close and I felt something on me.

'They gave me a blanket. Why?' I still didn't know exactly who it was. I then felt two arms rap around me and was laid on a chest it was flat. 'Couldn't be Celty, Shinra wouldn't do that.' I thought.

I was still confused as to it was. I then felt my glasses being taken off then clicking close, as I then heard another pair after mine; I then knew who it was, Shizuo. I was careful to not touch where he was shot on the chest.

I then felt a pair of soft yet firm lips on mine, and then he said "I love you, I just wish I could tell you when you're awake."

'What? He loves me he never even really showed it.' I thought. I heard a pen click and a bunch of scribbling, and then heard him walk out of the door. I got up and looked at the table; there was a note from him.

It read "Raven I will be back later had to go to work- Shizuo."

'Oh I guess where having another movie night.' I thought. I looked at my phone and it was only ten in the morning. I got up and did some running around; I thought I should have a birthday party tomorrow sense it's the eighth of August my birthday.

I then thought it would be stupid to throw myself a birthday party, I doughty anyone would come anyways I haven't told anyone about my birthday anyway. Crap everyone's going to get mad that I didn't tell them about my birthday, especially Shizuo.

I got dressed when my phone went off; I looked to see it was Masaomi. Yesterday I gave Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri my number. I picked it up and he said "Hey you wanna hangout today?" I thought for a minute then said "Sure." I then headed out.

'I just have to make sure I get back here before Shizuo does. I meet Masaomi at the park and he said "Mikado has work to do, and Anri is busy." I decided I would just hang with him for a bit. He then got a call and I picked up that it was from the yellow scarves and they needed him. "Crap sorry dude I have to go help out some of the guys," he said. "See ya dude." Masaomi said. I decided there was nothing better for me to do so I headed home.

I was heading home singing a song where is the love when all of the sudden I saw something go up in the air then back down again. I knew it was Shizuo, and then thought 'Is he fighting with Izaya again?'

I went to check it out to see Shizuo throwing things at a man who looked really scared. I looked to see a big crowed and remembered seeing something on the news about a famous actor coming.

I went to check it out and was looking when I saw him. 'Oh it's that guy.' I thought I remember seeing him in a couple of movies; I walked over there to just watch for a bit.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was ready to flip the person on their back then they said "Hey what are you doing here?" it was a familiar voice that said it. I looked to see Shizuo.

"Oh hey Shizuo I was just passing through when I saw this. I remember watching the news and they mentioned him. What's his name again?" I asked. "His name is Kasuka Hewijima, but he goes by Yuhei Hanejima." I was confused by this when he said.

"It's my little brother." I was kinda surprised by this when he said that but I then said "Oh that's cool I didn't know, why have you never mentioned it before?" I wondered. "I just don't really like bringing up my past or family." He said.

I then remembered that I forgot to mention something to Shizuo and said "Hey that reminds me I forgot to tell you something." I said quietly hopping he didn't hear me.

"What did you not tell me?" He said kinda pissed. "It's nothing bad I wasn't planning on celebrating anyways, and I don't want anything." I said. "What is it." He asked getting pissed.

"Ok tomorrow is my birthday." I said looking down blushing a bit and knew that he was going to be mad. "Really how is that not important? Never mind." He said calming himself down.

I was surprised at how he did that, and then shook my head in agreement.

We walked around and Shizuo was busy making sure two certain people didn't see him, or at least that's what I got out of him.

He then stopped and looked at two girls about the same height, same age, and wearing similar clothes. One had a yellow hoodie with dog ears attached and a gray skirt, and the other one was wearing a gray hoodie with cat ears on it and a yellow skirt.

Shizuo went up to them before they got to the crowd and I followed him confused. "Oh Shizuo can you introduce us to your brother." the one in the dog hoodie said.

"No now go away, Mairu and Kururi." Shizuo said. 'I've heard those names before.' I thought. Then I remembered that Izaya said something about his twin sisters named Mairu and Kururi.

Shizuo then grabbed both of them by the hood and put them on a pole were they couldn't get off. After about half an hour Kasaku said he had to leave and looked over to us, then left into his apartment.


	8. Get This Party Started

Me and Shizuo decided to head back to my apartment when a man came up to us. "Hello brother." He said. He looked up and was wearing a disguise, but I could still tell it was him.

"Hi Kasaku." Is all Shizuo could say. "Who's this?" Kasaku asked looking at me.

"I'm Raven Akahana nice to meet you." I said without trying to be rude. "Hello Raven I'm Yuhei, but you can call me Kasaku," He said with a plain face. "I just came to say hello and to see you." Then left.

Me and Shizuo got to my apartment when he said "I'll be back in a second." Then left to Shinra's I think. He came back with in a minute and I decided to put in a movie, well more like TV show Supernatural.

I went to reach for the remote, while Shizuo got us a blanket, when I saw a spider. I screamed and Shizuo ran out and didn't see anything then asked "What's wrong?" I pointed to the table and the spider started moving.

He came over and saw the spider and I was standing on the couch and he said "Really a little spider?"

"Yes I hate spiders kill it." I said jumping on his back. He grabbed a magazine and killed it, then said "There it's dead." I got off his back and sat back on the couch embarrassed about what I just did.

"So I take it your scared of spiders?" Shizuo asked. "Well yes, but it's mostly all bugs." I replied. "Really your this strong and your scared of bugs." He replied giggling a bit.

"Hey Shut up." I said looking down blushing. He stopped and said "I'm sorry I just didn't expect you to be scared of bugs." He said. "Ya well everyone has a weakness, mine just happens to be bugs, what are you scared of?" I asked.

He looked at me then said "Nothing." Looking down blushing a bit. "Common Shizuo I told you now you tell me I promise I won't laugh." I said. "Fine I'm scared of losing you." He said quietly.

"Really, well speaking of which," I started. He looked over at me "I was actually awake earlier when you came by." He then turned bright pink and looked to the coffee table.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed by because I love you too" I said. He looked at me and smiled a bit then I turned on the show. We sat there and watched the show when I fell asleep after about two episodes, with Shizuo holding me in his arms.

It was now my birthday and I had no plans at all so I tried to get someone to hang out with.

Shizuo said he had work, Shinra had work also along with Celty, Masaomi was on a date which I'm kinda surprised about, Mikado had work, and Anri was busy with her family.

I also thought about the guys from before with the van, but I couldn't find them in the town. I just decided to walk around and look at things and say hi to Simon, but I stopped by the Russian sushi place and it was closed for the day.

I started to get bored and wanted to head back home. I then saw a manga shop and decided to look inside. I saw manga and anime stuff as far as the eye could see.

"Holy crap." I said. I looked around for about two minutes when Shizuo called me. "Hey." I said.

"Hey I got off work early and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at yours?" he said. "Sure sounds good I'll be there in five."

I got home and grabbed my keys, unlocking the door. I opened it to find almost all of my friends and streamers "Surprise." They all yelled.

I looked and was really happy, this was the first surprise party anyone has thrown for me. Shizuo came up to me and said "Happy birthday Raven." "Did you do all of this?" I asked.

"Ya with a little help from everyone." He replied. I looked to see everyone there, but Masaomi, I just figured he would show up later.

The party has been going on for about thirty minutes when I heard a knock on the door. Shizuo went and opened it when something ran past him, I looked to see my sister "Annilise?" I said, then after fell on my face.

"Oh no, um Raven are you ok." She said. I looked up and saw her sitting on me. "Get off you brat!" I yelled. She then got off my and ran, I quickly got up and chased her around the room.

My door then flung open hitting Annilise in the face then I finally caught her.

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in front of me putting her in a sleep hold, but made sure it wasn't too tight. "What are you doing her Annilise?" I asked kinda pissed that she made me fall face first in to the carpet.

"Who's Annilise? This is Koko." Masaomi said. "No this is Annilise she's my little sister, only people that call her Annilise though is my family." I replied.

"Oh I didn't know she was your little sister. Um she gave me this piece of paper and asked me to take her to it." Masaomi said handing me a slip of paper with my apartment number.

"I really missed you so I begged mom and dad to let me come out her to stay with you before you come back, also I really wanted to see Ikebukuro." Annilise said. "God really." I said.

I let go of Annilise letting her breath easier. I then looked to the door remembering someone opened it when I heard some fighting. It turned out the one who opened the door was Izaya.

**Ok sorry if the whole bug thing was a little bit childish but i hope you get a good laugh out of it, personal i did. If you guys like my story so far send me a message and i will think about posting my other stories if you do, and thanks to all my readers love you all later.**


	9. Presents and Fun

"Who invited him?" Shizuo said yelling. "No one invited me it's Raven-kun's birthday so I decided to come see her." Izaya said. I went over to them to stop them from fighting.

"Common guys it's my birthday please don't fight." I asked nicely with trying to get pissed. "Fine." Shizuo said. "And Izaya don't call me Raven-kun." I said facing him.

"Ok for you." He said. It made me pissed how he said it but I decided to just ignore it and pay attention to my party and have fun with my friends. I kept an eye on Annilise, and then looked away for a second.

I then heard her talking, which is really loud like usual. 'Crap she met Erika and Walker.' I said looking over to see her talking to them about Fairy Tail. She then hugged both of them and I saw that Erika was happy, but Walker couldn't breathe.

I walked over there and removed her from them and said "Sorry she's always like this." "No it's fine, oh can we show her our collection of manga's that's in the van?" Erika asked. "Fine just keep a really close eye on her." I said.

Annilise, Walker, and Erika all went downstairs and Saburo was following them making sure they don't scratch his car.

It was almost time for cake and ice cream so I headed downstairs to get the others when the door bursts open and in comes Annilise and Saburo. I got really mad and grabbed Annilise by the arm with my bad arm and Saburo by his shirt with my good arm stopping them both.

"What did Annilise do?" I asked facing Saburo. Both of them were off the floor and Saburo looked somewhat scared by what I just did. "Well we were downstairs and Annilise got excited and scratched my car with her ring.

Then after that I went over to look at my car when she crawled into a ball then tripped me." Saburo said. "Yup sounds like her." I said. I put down Saburo when he went to go sit down, and then came in Walker and Erika.

I grabbed Annilise and said "Were having cake and ice cream and you have to behave if you want some." I said. She gasped the said "Really ok." Then ran over to the couch sitting down next to Saburo, and he was glaring at her and she just did her goofy smile.

We had cake and ice cream and I guess everybody got me a present and I decided to open them. Erika and Walker got me an England flag with England from Hetalia on it along with England's flying mint bunny; they remember me talking about it.

"Dude that's awesome I can't believe you guys remembered that England was my favorite and that I like his flying mint bunny."Thanks so much guys." I said.

Next Mikado and Anri both chipped in there money for a real silver blade kitana with a black and gold scabbard, "Wow guys thanks." Is all I could say being happy and stunned.

Celty and Shinra got me color pencils, lots of mechanical pencils and a wooden building kit for a dragon. I smiled and was ready to say something when Annilise said "It's my turn, here's your present."

"Really don't be so rude." I said. Annilise gave me an orange cat head that I knew as Kyo it even had the mad face. "Dude that's awesome," I giggled "I can't believe you remembered that I like Kyo."

"Wait I still have one more thing to give you." Annilise said. She gave me a glass trinket that was a snow flake and in the middle is said Jack Frost: Fun. "Wow that's really pretty Annilise not to mention Jack is awesome."

Then Masaomi said "Ok my turn." I laughed then said "Ok." He gave me a movie that I've wanted to see Mama a horror movie. "And if you get scared you can watch it with me." Masaomi said.

Shizuo whipped his head over to him and glared at him. Masaomi then shrunk back and said laughing "I'm just joking of course Shizuo", then he went over to Annilise and wrapped his arms around her hopping that just because she's my little sister that he wouldn't hurt her or him, but that wouldn't work for me.

I looked over at Shizuo who still didn't look happy guess I said something wrong, I grabbed his hand to reassure him that its fine then he calmed down.

Kyohei got me a black beanie sense I was always taking his and would were it, I didn't really act like this much except for people I was comfortable with and even then I'm usually not hyper.

Saburo looked at me then handed me a pair of fingerless leather gloves, I always mentioned how I would look cool with fingerless gloves not to mention how I really liked them.

"Thanks Kyohei and Saburo I like them." I said. Izaya came over to me and handed me a big Tiger plushy. "Thanks Izaya I really like it." Most of my friends knew that Tigers were one of my favorite animal real or phantasy.

Tigers and Dragons were tied for me; I never could decide which one I liked more. Shizuo then went behind the couch and pulled out a Dragon plushy that was as big as the Tiger.

"Thanks Shizuo I love it." I figured saying I loved it would make him feel better about it. I knew that when it came to Izaya he really hated him and I could tell by the look in his eye he didn't want to loss me to anyone.

"Hey guys it's two and remember we made reservations for the pool." Said Shinra. "Wait you rented out a pool?" I asked really excited. "Yes it goes to eight feet and it has a diving bored, along with a water slide." He replied.

Everyone had their swimsuits and had to change into them, I guess Annilise brought her just in case. I changed into my swimsuit which was a black tankini, only problem is I didn't look very good in it or so I thought then put on a plastic wrap for my arm.

I walked out of my room and brought a black towel with Jack skellington on it also. It was a five minute walk to the pool and we all headed over.


	10. Trust and Love

We all got to the pool and went our separate ways, Masaomi and Annilise went together 'There a lot alike it kinda scares me.' I thought then just ignored it.

Mikado and Anri went together, Erika and Walker were too busy reading manga to have fun where as Kyohei and Saburo just sat there doing nothing. Shizuo was with me while Izaya was following us around which I ignored and I'm assuming Shizuo was doing his best to ignore him.

Celty was just lying in a lawn chair while Shinra was working on a barbeque for the party. The first thing I did was go on the water slide and I guess Annilise and Masaomi had the same idea because me and Shizuo started walking up the stairs to the water slid to see them.

No one was there except for the people at my party and there was a stone wall around the pool and there was still plenty of room to lay around in the shade where there were trees.

Annilise and Masaomi got on the water slide together which I thought was weird. 'I guess Annilise finally is getting into dating good for her' I thought. It was my turn and I was getting ready to go down when Shizuo stopped me and said "I want to go with you"

I guess he was worried about my arm, but the at the bottom was the five foot mark so I could just stand up. I just ignored him and went down the slide and landed at the bottom, and I resurfaced right away.

Izaya came over to me to make sure I was ok, I was fine but by accident I swallowed a mouth full of the chlorine water. I got out of the pool and went to the cooler to get a drink.

I went to go back to the pool when I saw Shizuo come over to me. "Hey you ok Raven?" Shizuo asked concerned. "Ya I'm fine I just accidently swallowed a bunch of water." I replied.

"Well let's go." I said racing to the pool. I wasn't paying attention to how wet the floor was and fell in face first to the pool, without breathing first and I was at eight feet. I tried to hurry to the surface, but with my arm broken I couldn't make it up.

I then heard someone dive into the pool and someone grabbed me by the stomach and lifted me to the surface. When I felt the air someone else grabbed me by my upper arms and pulled me out laying me on a blanket.

"Raven?" everyone said, but Shizuo seemed to be the most worried. I sat up and started to cough a lot and was having trouble breathing, and then Annilise passed me a drink making sure I was ok.

I quickly drank the soda she handed me and breathed slowly for a bit. "Raven thank god." Shizuo said gripping me tight from all the worry.

I then couldn't breathe because how tight he was hugging me and it also hurt my arm so I whimpered a bit, even with my cast I could feel that but then again it might have gotten a bit wet.

Shinra knowing him he brought extra things along with his stethoscope, first he checked my breathing to make sure it was fine, then he re-bandaged my arm. "Sorry for all the trouble Shinra." I said. "No it's fine accidents happen." He replied.

Shizuo was next to me the whole time holding my right hand, and was looking down. Everyone went back to what they were doing and I decided it was enough swimming for me.

I looked to see Izaya standing there wanting to intervene but I gave him the do anything and I will never talk to you again look. "Shizuo I'm sorry to worry you I really am." I told him.

"I know, but you almost died if it wasn't for us being here you would have died." Shizuo said, it looked like he was about to cry. "Shizuo I'm so sorry. You were the one that pulled me out of the water right?" I asked.

"Yes I was the one that pulled you out," Shizuo said. "But if I came any later you would have probable died." "But I didn't please Shizuo I'm strong I always recover, ok I never want you to worry about me.

The last thing I want to do is worry you." I said. "I know, but it seems I can't do anything besides worry about you, you were the first person I ever fell in love with. So I worry." Shizuo said.

"Shizuo I'm sorry I promise I won't make you worry anymore." I said kissing him. Me and him sat there till the party was over.

Me and Annilise headed to back to my apartment. "Well tomorrows our last day hear." I said upset; Shizuo said he would take me on a date tomorrow before I leave as a present and for a goodbye gift.

"Actually while you were busy with Shizuo, I went and called mom and dad." Annilise said. "What did you call them for?" I asked.

"Well I told them the apartment is well and we have neighbors that take care of us and are hear for us. I asked them if we could stay I know you want to and I want to also, and they said yes we could stay for a year if we don't like it we could go live with them." Annilise said.

"After everything that has happened to me today, this is the first good news." I said. Annilise just smiled. "Annilise that was very grown up of you to do that not to mention I'm happy you did, I have to tell Shizuo tomorrow." I said.

"Aww I don't want to act grown up." Annilise said pouting. "Ok that's fine with me." I said giving her a light noogie, laughing. Then we changed and headed to bed, I sleep in my bed and Annilise slept on the couch.


	11. Staying

I woke up and saw it was one, and then I rushed to get ready.

"Crap I forgot to set an alarm clock." I said.

My date with Shizuo was at two and I needed to get ready somewhat quick because he would be here at one forty-five. I put on a dark blue dress that showed off my body shape really well and wore my gray hoodie that I couldn't live without.

I put on the usual jewelry, but instead of the cameo bracelet I wore a thick blue one. I finished getting ready and didn't bother putting on make-up because it would just get messed up, also I don't like it.

Annilise was still asleep and I figured out a way for her to wake up, I went over to Shinra's apartment and asked Celty if she could watch her, Annilise already knew that she was a dullahan and actually liked it always bugging her about it.

Celty gladly came over to watch Annilise, then I went to my room and grabbed out the laptop that Shinra and Celty gave me, and stuck it on the coffee table.

"Hey Annilise wanna play on my laptop." I said as she got up sleepy grabbing the laptop and playing on it.

"Make sure she doesn't have too much sugar or she will be even more of a pain to take care of, also please make sure she eats lunch. Thank you so much for watching her Celty I really appreciate it." I said.

"No problem anything for you Raven." Celty typed.

I haven't told anyone that me and Annilise were staying, but that was because I wanted to tell Shizuo first. I then heard a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Hey Shizuo." I said.

"You ready to go?" Shizuo asked.

"Ya, Thanks again Celty." I said leaving the apartment.

I looked at Shizuo and he was wearing a tux and to my surprised he wasn't wearing his sun glasses. Me and him were going to a really nice restaurant, so I decided to get all dressed up to. I was really embarrassed about how I looked and didn't like it.

"You look really nice." Shizuo said looking the other way blushing.

I looked up at him and said "Thanks." Also embarrassed.

It was already four and we finished eating and we were heading back to the apartment, then I remembered that I should tell him I'm staying in Ikebukuro.

"Hey Shizuo." I said.

"Ya." He said looking over to me.

"How would you react if I tell you I'm staying in Ikebukuro?" I asked.

He looked confused as to why I asked that question then said "I would be really happy of course, why?" He said.

"Because yesterday when I got home Annilise told me she called my parents and they said we could stay here." I said looking into his eyes smiling like a goof.

"What really?" Shizuo said.

"Yes I promise I'm not lying." I said, right as we got to my apartment.

He then picked me up and gave me a big hug that was gentle but tight, trying to be careful not to hurt my arm. I smiled even more and he did to then he gave me a kiss, putting me down. I opened my door and found it a big mess.

I stood there for a second really mad at what happened, when Masaomi came around the corner.

"Oh hey Raven and Shizuo." He said with the usual stupid smile.

My happy mood was now gone seeing my apartment destroyed, I looked around and couldn't see Annilise when I saw all the couch cushions were off the couches, and saw a big pile of them.

Masaomi saw them and went to go dive on them when I said "Stop you idiot Annilise is under there." Grabbing him by the hood with my right hand.

I went over to the stack of cushions and pulled out on making all of them topple showing Annilise sprawled out on the floor. She then looked up and I saw she had frosting and chocolate all over her face.

"Why did you wake me up?" She said pissed.

Whenever Annilise is woken up she isn't very happy and throws big fits.

"Shut up you stupid twit. Who gave you sugar?" I asked really pissed.

"Shinra did." She said grabbing the cushions putting them in a big pile on the couch.

Shinra then came in the door not paying attention to the apartment and said "Ok Annilise I'm back." He then looked up seeing a pissed me and slowly backed away.

"Where's Celty?" I asked.

"Celty had a job and left me in charge, saying not to give her sugar, but I don't see a problem with giving her sugar." Shinra said.

"Well look again dumbass. My apartment is a mess because you gave her sugar." I said.

We finished arguing and I told Annilise "Go wash your face then help clean this apartment." She went to the bath room and did as I told her to.

"Don't think you're going anywhere Shinra." I said my back facing him.

He then stopped moving and said "I wasn't going anywhere." Laughing.

"Good cause you're going to help us clean." I said.

I went in my room and changed as we started cleaning the apartment. We thankfully finished within an hour after a lot of hard work. I went to my fridge and got everyone a soda except for Annilise who wanted milk.

Then Shinra's phone went off and said "Sorry I have some work to take care of." Then he left the apartment.

I decided to put in the movie I got for my birthday Mama, and Annilise and Masaomi were on one couch while me and Shizuo were on the other, we all enjoyed the movie except for Annilise who was scared the whole time.

We finished the movie and everyone fell asleep except for me when I felt my phone buzzing. It was a text from Izaya saying "Meet me outside at the roof." I decided I would go ahead and see him and I quietly walked out of the room.

I was in my PJ's so I was a little cold, but ignored it, I saw Izaya on the roof waiting there for me.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him, he then said "Raven I know you love Shizuo, but no matter what you will be my exquisite human that I love the most." He said it in a tone that made me mad, but I accepted him.

I knew what he meant that he would never give up on loving me even though he knows there's no point and I was ok with it as long as he doesn't do anything stupid.

As for me and Annilise we started living here and Masaomi and Shizuo would come over a lot and we would all hangout, and have fun. Me and Annilise started going to school, I went to a high school academy, with Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri, and Annilise was in the last year of middle school two years behind us. I really like it here and am really happy, and hope to have more adventures.

The End


End file.
